


I Told You So

by Aiza_60



Series: Assassin Children AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassin Children AU, Dick gets to tell everyone, Gen, Jason's alive people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiza_60/pseuds/Aiza_60
Summary: Twenty-four hours. That was how long he waited to tell the Team that his brother, Jason, his baby brother was alive. Alive alive alive. Dick’s very being thrummed with excitement to share the news.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Assassin Children AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992127
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, so it's here! Enjoy!  
> Big thanks to TWDGamerFan421 for help with the title!

Twenty-four hours. That was how long he waited to tell the Team that his brother ( _Jason_ , his baby brother) was alive. Alive alive alive. Dick’s very being _thrummed_ with excitement to share the news. 

Every minute of waiting was torture, but he decided to take the long route to the mountain. Flipping from building to building did wonders for his undiagnosed ADHD brain. He didn’t want to start rambling in his moment of victory, now did he? 

He took a deep breath. He hadn’t spoken to them– not properly– since he’d gotten mad at them for the… instances surrounding his and Tim’s rescue. Dick hadn’t forgiven them. He didn’t think he could until they made an effort to at least make amends. But Dick wasn’t going to cut them off. They deserved to know _this_ , after all. 

This was a cause for celebration and with celebration came the need to loosen his grip on that bitterness. 

Dick vaulted into the mountain with the fanciest flip he could possibly do, surprising Conner and Wally who were already there. He waved. He was grinning like an idiot and breathing hard, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Hey ‘Wing…” Wally started. 

“Wally, Conner, can you guys call a meeting? I have an important briefing.” 

Wally’s eyes lit up. “New mission from Bats?” 

“Not… exactly…” 

“Batman wouldn’t clear them for a mission less than a week after being kidnapped, KF,” Conner sighed. “I’ll get M’gann and Artemis.” 

Dick nodded. “Okay. Is Kaldur still off training?” 

“Duh,” Wally rolled his eyes. “Dude’s way too concerned about training– hasn’t let me contact him _once_. I haven’t even been able to tell him about your kidnapping.” 

“You don’t need to tell everyone about it, you know.” 

“Yeah, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” 

Dick didn’t have to wait long for the entirety of the original team (minus Kaldur, of course) to be gathered in the briefing area. The silly PowerPoint presentation Tim had made was already set up. While Dick didn’t think it was exactly appropriate, he’d let the kid go all out with the animated texts and awful Mircosoft fonts (nevermind that was what used to be _cool_ when Dick was a kid). 

“So you better have called us here for something good ‘cause you just interrupted a very interesting conversation ‘Wing,” Artemis grumbled. Half of her fingernails were painted _very_ bright green. 

M’gann floated gently beside her, trying to hide a grin. “It wasn’t _that_ interesting…” They both shot a look over at Conner before bursting into laughter. Gossip about their boyfriends, Dick assumed. 

Conner shifted uncomfortably. “Did you just call us here for a stupid PowerPoint?” 

“No, Robin made it. It’s special,” Dick smirked. He switched over to his ‘business voice’ as Wally liked to call it. “When you rescued us from those kidnappers last week, both Robin and I told you that the second Robin was among them.”

“Not this again,” Wally muttered _sotto voce,_ running a hand through his hair. “‘Wing–”

“Robin and I have also _investigated this_. We have enough proof to show that he’s alive. M’gann can even take a look at my memories if she wants.” 

“She will,” Artemis snapped, though betrayed by her eyes welling with tears. “You can’t get my hopes up like this _, Nightwing_.” 

Dick pressed his lips together. “Look at the proof first. Then you can decide if I’m telling the truth.” He showed the evidences that he and Tim had gathered. He couldn’t say that he enjoyed the way the Team visibly blanched at the pictures of the grave, but he didn’t feel bad about it either. 

“M’gann, you want to check my memories?” 

The Martian nodded. “I’ll try to be quick.” Her eyes flashed green and the strange feeling of the presence of someone else in his mind washed over Dick. No matter how many times M’gann did it, Dick didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. He closed his eyes, mentally guiding M’gann over to the correct memories and shielding the ones (and information) he didn’t particularly want her to see. 

Sure enough, she found it. Dick opened his eyes and M’gann’s features slowly morphed into the face of his long-lost brother. Dick exhaled slowly. It was eerie. Forcing himself to look away, he showed the team the computer’s re-construction of older-Jason’s face. Dick could pinpoint the exact moment when everyone’s jaw’s hit the floor. 

The silence in the room was deafening. 

This time, though, Dick could definitely say that he enjoyed their reactions. 

Dick laughed, fixing Wally in particular with an impish grin. “I told you so.” 

Wally gave him the finger. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm actually updating? Its a Christmas miracle! Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
